JP2011-106411A discloses, as a conventional internal combustion engine control device, one that calculates an upper limit of an engine torque (intake air amount) on the basis of an intake pressure and engine rotation speed and further correcting this upper limit in accordance with an engine water temperature, to prevent an occurrence of abnormal combustion due to self-ignition of a fuel-air mixture.